


All restraint gone

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentor/Protégé, Oral Sex, Riding, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: When the snow storm conspires to keep them together, the fire trapped inside them unleashes....
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 32





	All restraint gone

**Author's Note:**

> A re-written version of the 20 diamond scene in Chapter 14! I've used the prompt 'Aftercare' from CFWC kinktober (Day 1)! Enjoy (◠‿◕)!

**# Casey**

The wind howls outside as I feel myself drowning into his eyes. From this close distance, I can see those green flecks adorning his baby blues. I lean into his arms, my lips meeting his. I can clearly taste the scotch on his tongue as he opens up to me eagerly.

"Still in a fantasy?"

I look at him, my eyes dazed. Maybe, I really am in a fantasy? I whisper,

"If we are, I don't want it to end.... Never."

"Well in that case...."

He brushes his lips with mine,and I kiss him again, just because I can. Because we're finally alone, in a beautiful place, with nothing to stop us from giving into the urges we've been fighting for so long......

It feels like we're almost magnetically drawn forward. I can sense his hesitation as I part my lips to deepen the kiss...but he quickly gives in, the heat building up as our mouths meet together. The wind howls outside, the icy tree branches rattling together as our tongues mold in a languid dance of passion. For once, there's no hurry, no sense of urgency. We have all night....

"I'm glad we're here, Casey."

"Me too."

I smile, softly sucking on his lower lip. He cups my face,

"It's making me realize how rare this is, just the two of us. We see each other so often that it's hard to realize how little of that is alone time."

"Lucky us that Paula got sick in such a beautiful place."

"Lucky us that the storm conspired to keep us here."

He grins, turning me around so that my back is facing him. Taking my shoulders in his large hands, he rubs gently, soothing the tired muscles.

"I want to make the most of our night together."

I run my index finger up his forearm,

"The forecast said the storm will last at least six hours. Let's try to use every single of them..."

He quirks an eyebrow,

"You sure you can keep up? Six hours is...long."

"Oh, worry about yourself old man, not me."

I wink at him, luxuriously sitting on the fluffy quilt as I peel off my clothes slowly. He watches me intensely, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'm not old, Rookie.... Don't blame me if you're unable to walk after I'm done with you."

"Is that a threat? I really like it...."

I unhook my bra, shimmying out of my thong. His eyes leave a fiery path on my skin.

"You're incredible...like a goddess."

"Thank you. Now your turn."

I pull him down next to me, unbuttoning his shirt as I kiss every inch of his exposed skin. He groans as graze my teeth on his nipples, licking them briefly. By the time he's bare to the waist, Ethan is panting. I feel his heart beating just beneath my lips as I trail kisses up his chiseled abs.

"God Casey... You can't imagine how amazing that feels...."

I straddle him, hovering over teasingly before he pulls me down against him, hard. My erect nipples brush against his naked chest, the heat between us feverish comparing to the chill from outside.

"I'm just getting started, Ethan."

"Oh yeah?"

He pushes me down on the bed, grinning. Running one strong hand up my thigh, he pushes my legs open. His index finger parts my slick folds, pressing on the sensitive nub.

"Ooohhhh!"

He leans down, kissing me hard while he works his fingers on me. I purr as lowers his mouth on my nipples, my hands weaving through his hair. He growls, biting the peach pink bud playfully as I pull on his locks. His feather light kisses follow their path downwards, his tongue briefly touching my hipbones. A sigh escapes me when he gives my aching core a slow lick. He grunts, putting my left leg on his shoulder as he starts to devour me. My hips buck up, desperate moans escaping me. Switching between short-hard and long-slow flicks of his tongue, he drives me crazy. He pushes his middle finger inside me, slowly working me up before adding his index. He keeps his mouth guided on my clit, sucking on it as I teether on the edge. A few more strokes of his fingers...and I come undone. 

"Ethaaannnn...."

I whimper while he laps me up, sucking on his fingers, making sure to take every single drop I offered. Before my shudders subside, he moves on top of me, covering my body with his as he possessively takes my mouth. 

"You are on birth control, right?"

"Yeah, I'm on..."

The rest gets caught in my throat as I feel the tip of his hardened member nudging my entrance. He enters me, growling. My moans get muffled in the kiss as he fills me in, my inner muscles stretching to give him space. He hisses, his balls resting against my ass. I writhe, his cock briefly touching my cervix. For a moment we stay like this, looking into each others eyes as we relish the feeling of completeness. 

He starts with slow languid thrusts, pulling and pushing, giving me time to adjust. Soon I start to rock my hips, building up a rhythm with him. All restraint gone, he surges his hips forward again and again. His mouth finds it's refuge in my shoulder and cleavage. He quickens his pace with each of his strokes, moaning in pleasure.

"Lord, Casey.... You're so drenched, warm and tight."

A string of incoherent words leave my throat, my nails raking on his back, sure to leave visible marks. I feel his manhood twitching inside me, and I bury my face in his shoulder. He growls, going harder and deeper, his thumb rolling my clit in tight circles. 

"Oh my god! I'm...I'm going to...."

"Aahhhh, Rookie..."

A specific hard thrust brushes over the right spot inside me, the stimulation making me scream as the building up pleasure explodes. I scream his name, my inner walls clamping down on him. 

"Fuck! Casey!"

He collapses on me, his ecstacy crashing on him as he spills inside me. He heaves, muttering my name. I stroke his hair, while he soothes the bites left by him in the fit of passion. Our breathing slowly comes back to normal, and he rolls over, pulling me closer. We lay in comfortable silence, enjoying the satisfaction.

"It was different."

I look up at him,

"I know it's happened before,but..."

"I agree...but different in a good way."

He grazes my cheekbone, gazing at my face from beneath lowered eyelids.

"Is this what you want, Casey?"

I snuggle closer to him, 

"I want more nights like this... Whatever is going on between us... I don't want it stop."

"I feel the same way..."

He runs his hand up and down my arm, sending pleasant shivers across my skin.

"We'll have to be careful. Especially near Baz and June."

"You mean no making eyes at each other across the gurney? Or no sneaky hand-holding beneath the diagnostic team table? Or no secret make out sessions?"

"Unfortunately...no. I know it's tempting but no."

"But no one will know! It'll be our secret!"

I wink at him, but he shakes his head,

"I meant what I said earlier this year. I won't jeopardize your professional development. Or your reputation."

"I don't want you to suffer, either."

"Then you understand why we need to be colleagues at work."

I nod, sighing,

"Then I'll just have to enjoy the moments when there's no one to see us."

I pepper kisses across his collarbone, nuzzling his neck.

"I'd...like that. Very much."

"So at work... we're professionals...and when we're alone..."

I stop, looking at him expectantly,

"....We are two people in..."

He inhales sharply, his adam's apple bobbing,

"Ethan...?"

"Uh...two people with a romantic and emotional bond?"

He coughs,

"I'm sorry...it doesn't make any sense."

I kiss him tenderly,

"It does, Ethan. I'm... I'm so glad that you feel it too..."

He smiles, kissing me deeply. He presses his body harder against me,

"You don't seem tired."

"Why would I be? You were the one who said that you want to use all six hours..."

I laugh, rolling on top of him. My lips find his in a long slow kiss, his hands guiding me on him as our passion reignites. I moan, my nails digging on his chest as he penetrates me, he holds me close, kissing me as I try to take him properly.

**# Ethan**

I'd be lying if I say that I didn't do it on purpose. I really wanted to see her taking the lead, and now there she is, riding me as I hold her hips to steady her. Her full breasts jiggle with each roll of her hips, her eyes closed. 

Honestly? She looks like Aphrodite. She's perfect. Just perfection. Her nails are clawing on my chest as she experiments with different angles and speed. 

"Don't close your eyes."

She flutters her eyes open from my words, those beautiful emeralds locking with mine. I see the way she bites her lower lip, stopping herself from making too loud sounds. She looks into my eyes, panting deliciously as she moves up and down on me. My hold on her hips are almost bruising as I buck up my hips to meet her halfway. She whimpers, her fingers now gripping my shoulder as I help to quicken her pace. She rubs herself, moaning my name as she goes harder. The friction between us is incredible, and I feel her pulsating around me as she purrs.

"Look at you. Look how good you are taking me."

"Mmmhhh..."

I fondle with her left breast, rolling her nipple to give her more pleasure. I feel fire spreading all over me, and by a sudden urge, I reach for her clit. I softly pinch it as my other hand bounces her on my painfully hard cock. She screams, her mouth open as she climbs up higher.

"Come for me. Now."

She rolls her hips to keep up with me, her walls squeezing me whenever I increase the pressure on her clit.

"Ohh... Ethan I-"

The rest of her sentence gets replaced with a pleasure cry as her orgasm hits her. I cradle her in my arms as she falls on me, her breathing ragged. But.... I am done yet.

I flip her over tenderly, moving inside her as she tries to recover. She clutches on my shoulder, crying out as drive into her with force, desperate for my own release. Her core, still sensitive from the previous orgasm throbs around me, the temperature scalding hot. 

"Casey!"

I feel the pleasure coil snap inside me, unloading my fluid inside her. I bite down on her neck, and my orgasm sends her over the edge once again. She holds on the bedsheets tightly, whispering my name like a prayer. We hold each other, our heartbeat and breathing in unison. 

After my breathing is back to normal, I pull out. She whines, but I kiss her forehead, whispering,

"I'll be back soon."

I head towards the bathroom, cleaning myself. I grab a washcloth, damping it in warm water. She smiles as I climb up on the bed. I wipe her gently, cleaning her genital and thighs with care. She sighs, whimpering softly. I go back, cleaning the washcloth before joining her in the bed. She nestles into me, stifling a yawn. 

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm..."

"Casey."

"Yeah. Why wouldn't be I alright?"

I pull her against me,

"Just asking if I was..."

"No. Don't worry. I... really enjoyed it."

I massage her scalp, smirking,

"I know you enjoyed it. Your face, and the sounds you made are enough to tell me that."

She hits my chest, whining,

"Stop before I stop you."

I kiss the tip of her nose, my hands drawing patterns on her back.

"Okay. I think I should let you sleep now. You have your shift next, right?"

She snuggles closer, yawning,

"Yeah.... And Ethan?"

I motion her to continue.

"We are...um... I think it's going to be perfect. "

I sigh, satisfied, 

"Nothing is perfect, Casey. But this comes close."

She smiles sleepily, her eyes fluttering close.

"Good night, Casey."

"Goof nigh..."

She mumbles, holding onto me as she drifts off to a peaceful and safe sleep....

♡♡♡♡


End file.
